Smiles and Kisses
by AppleJuiceBear
Summary: Maria Morales just moved to Tokyo to live with her grandfather. She is the most shy and innocent girl you'll probably ever meet. So how did she manage to steal the heart of one of the biggest womanizers heart with just a smile? Han/oc
1. Chapter 1

_Maria Morales just moved to Tokyo to live with her grandfather. She is the most shy and innocent girl you'll probably ever meet. So how did she manage to steal the heart of one of the biggest womanizers heart with just a smile?_

Chapter 1

Oh my goodness, I'm completely hopeless. I am never going to find this school. Why does everything have to be written in Japanese? Did I mention it was raining? I looked at my schedule where school's name was written and the sign on the building and matched them up. Finally, I looked both ways before crossing the street. Just as I stepped onto the road a car came zooming by at an obviously illegal speed limit. I fell straight into a puddle. Water splashed right into my face and all over my school uniform. Why would someone even do that and then not apologize. I realized how ridiculous I must look right now. So I got up and walk into school.

The first few classes were alright. I didn't really talk to anyone. Especially since I didn't know what they were saying. The finally lunch came. They had lots of food but I really didn't feel like eating especially after the awful morning I had. So I just got some water and sat down with my book. Wow I must look extra nerdy with my glasses and book. Oh well who do I have to impress. Just then an African American boy cam and sat down across from me and said

"Hi, your new, I'm Twinkie! What's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Maria." I replied quietly. Then he started talking asking me questions that weren't too personal so I answered shyly every time.

"Damn girl, you are so damn adorable." He said with a smile. "You should come with me to the races tonight!"

"Races? Like street races, I don't think I could go there, besides I've just met you and I don't think it would be a good idea." I replied nervously. I'm pretty sure street racing is illegal in every country. That would probably explain the really fast car this morning.

"Come on! It'll be mad fun!" I'll introduce you to all my friends" he said trying to convince me.

"Won't it be dangerous?" I questioned.

"Of course not, girl you'll be with me" He said with a cheeky smile.

"I guess I can go…" I replied hesitantly. I didn't want to already lose the one friend I'll probably ever have here.

"Great!" He smiled really big, showing dimples. "I'll pick you up at 9." The bell rang so He quickly said goodbye and ran off while I looked my schedule and started off to my next class. At least I made one friend today.

**It's really short I know but I really just wanted to start the story. I promise later chapters will be longer. Pics will be on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! I really love them. So if anyone has any questions or suggestions please just let me know. I love getting input! I changed the link on my profile so you can see what Maria looks like and so will her outfits

Chapter 2

I got home at about 7. I got lost on my way home. My grandfather was out with his colleagues. I'm not sure what he does, all I know is that he is really rich. We practically live in a mansion. I know mansions in Japan, weird.

Might as well get ready, Twinkie will be here soon. I'm not sure what to wear to the races so I decided on a cute floral dress. I can't stand wearing pants. They just really bother me so I wear lots of dresses, skirts, and maybe even shorts. I took a shower and brushed my teeth for the second time that day. I brush my teeth whenever I get the chance, it's a weird habit. Did I mention I was tiny? I mean I wear size x-small, I'm size 6 in shoes, and I'm 5'2, but I have big hips and decent sized breasts 36B.I put on black bra and panty set. Then I grabbed a pair of cropped black leggings and black flats with beaded bows. Then I quickly pulled on my dress. I ran to the bath room and blow dried my bangs down and my let my short black hair curl naturally. I don't wear makeup, so I was ready.

Ding-dong! I guess Twinkies here. I grabbed my phone and ran down the stairs, and I quickly opened the door the find Twinkie standing there looking all cute. He looked at me up and down and said

"Damn girl, you look mad good, I mean not what you usually see at the races." I didn't know what he meant by that but whatever. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a Green Hulk-looking car. I had to laugh, it was so ridiculous, yet it was so Twinkie.

"What's so funny? You think my car is funny! I'll show you funny!" He said in a voice that said 'you're in trouble'. He grabbed me and started tickling me all over, I couldn't help but squeal with laughter. "Aha ticklish are we, now I know your weakness, this'll come in handy later, but we gotta go the races'll start soon, get in."

We finally arrived. Now I understood what he said about not seeing my type of outfit at the races. All of the girls were dress so scantily, Twinkie introduced me to his friends Earl, Reiko, Toast, and many more whose names I couldn't remember. I felt like an outcast in this group of people who all had something in common. Twinkie ran off hustle he said to stay there.

But I was starting to get bored of people watching so I decided to checkout all the beautiful cars. But one caught my eye. I started walking towards it, and then I saw a boy, no not a boy, a man , a gorgeous man with silky black hair, he looked good in his dark blue jeans, t-shirt with just the right amount of muscle. He was sitting on the hood of the beautiful car with women surrounding him. I could understand why he's so good looking. One of the girls whispered in his ear and he looked at me, I quickly looked at his car, I couldn't help but smile to myself. His glance made me tingly.

Before I could stop myself I looked back up to see him standing in front of me.

I'm sorry for leaving you here, I know I suck.. But I'm getting writers block so help me out and tell me what his first words to her should be, I think I'm going to do Han's p.o.v next chapter so just let me know and Look on my profile to see her outfit. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

In Celebration of Finally watching Fast Five!

One of the girls whispered in his ear and he looked at me, I quickly looked at his car, I couldn't help but smile to myself. His glance made me tingly.

Before I could stop myself I looked back up to see him standing in front of me.

Chapter 3

"Han!" I heard Twinkie yell I turn to look at him but I felt the man still looking at me. We were arms length away. "I see you've met my girl Maria here, she's cute isn't she?" I giggled look at him through my glasses.

"Hi!" I said with a smile, the guy gave me a little smirk, it wasn't the mean kind, it was the I'm too sexy for words kind. I realized that Twinkie had just left walking off with some girls. It was just me and this man who made me look like a dwarf next to him and his probably 6 foot stature. I decided to try and make conversation.

"So, my name's Maria Margarita Jacqueline Cecilia Morales." I said quietly. I don't even know why I said it I fell dumb now.

" Twinkie's right, you are cute." he said with the same smirk. I could feel my face heat up. "Your new here, I could tell by you outfit."

"Why is everyone commenting on how I dressed tonight, It's not my fault anything with two legs makes me feel manly!" I mumbled. Then added with a pout "and I'm not cute."

"You're not cute, you're fucking adorable." He said. I gasped. "What?" he said with a smirk thinking that I'm fawning over the fact he call me adorable, which trust me I am but on the inside.

"Can you please not say that word, it makes me uncomfortable." I said looking at the floor from underneath my glasses. I can't stand it when people say bad words.

I slowly glanced back up at him he looked at me smiling with his teeth, and said "You're different, classy almost, and I'm sorry Princess, I will try not to curse in any of the next conversations we have."

" Thanks" I turned a little to look out at the crowd but I could feel his eye roaming over me. "Do you know where Twinkie is, I can't see him, I want to go home." I could feel myself getting tired.

" He probably went to the garage with some girls. I'll take you home."

I don't want to annoy Twinkie, so I should go with him, I mean he's offering so why not. I nodded okay and he grabbed my hand possessively and pulled me over to his car where he was previously sitting with the beautiful women, who probably left when he came to talk to me. He walked me over to the passenger's side opened the door for me helping me in the car, saying bye to some people he went over to the driver seat and sat down. He pulled out of the garage and we weren't really talking about anything just lightly conversing, he treated me with respect which I didn't expect from a guy like him. I told him the directions and he looked a little surprised when he saw my house, I told him to pull into the driveway, he looked at me as I opened the door, ready to get out, I turned, and mumbled "Thanks, and for the record I think your pretty cute too." Then got out of the car and ran inside only hearing the car speed away.

AN: I don't really care for this story anymore but if you think it good enough to be continued please let me know. I'll try and fix her outfits and stuff but for now bare with me, was Han too out of character? I'm sorry if he was, and any suggestion on what to happen in the next chapter let me know..Thanks…Love you guys…


End file.
